If You're Not the One
by obseZzionZzZ
Summary: Inspired by the song by Daniel Bedingfield. When Hermione falls into a coma and stays at St. Mungo's during the summer, who will be the one to sit by her bedside, holding her hand, waiting for her? DHr.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

Here's the first chapter, I know some of you have been looking forward to this, don't flame me if it didn't turn out too well.

Draco was walking through the hallway at St. Mungo's towards the exit, while absentmindedly reading the tags as he passed them. '_Smith; Matthews; Bartson; Granger, Blake…wait, stop, and rewin,' _Draco thought.

Draco walked backwards to the door that said "Granger, Hermione". '_Hermione's at St. Mungo's? Holy shit, what's wrong with her? I hope it's just something minor. I'll find out.' _Draco walked hurriedly towards the information desk, which was down the long hallway, down another short hallway on the left, and to the left hand side of the room. He walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?"

"What's wrong with Hermione Granger?

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot provide you with that information unless you have permission from the healer himself."

"Can I see her?"

"No, I'm sorry, but again, you need to get permission from the healer."

"Who is this healer?" _'Perhaps I he will grant me permission… I am a Malfoy, after all.'_

"Healer Qwerty."

"Where can I find him?"

"Well, he's in with a patient right now, but you can give me a message and I will owl him right away."

"Um, okay."

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! You're a Malfoy, are you? Mrs. Malfoy was just by here yesterday. Yes, I see it now, you do look a lot like her. With the platinum blonde hair and the grey eyes…

'_Gosh, will she ever stop talking?' _

"Well, since she is such a _nice _woman and _she _has permission to see all the patients, for she drops off such nice gifts for all the patients once a week, I will just let Healer Qwerty know you are going to go and see Ms. Granger. Just hold on for a bit. You can go and sit down in the waiting area. I will call you up shortly." She pointed to an arrangement of seats on the left side of the counter. Draco went over to the closest seat and sat down, very agitated about Hermione, watching the receptionist closely.

The receptionist took a piece of parchment and jotted down something very quickly. Then, she turned to the owl perched on a stand on her desk, rolled the parchment up, and tied it to the owl's foot. Then, she said, "Hurry this to Healer Qwerty" and the owl took off. In a few moments, the owl came back, and the receptionist untied the roll of parchment from the owl and read the reply. "Mr. Malfoy!" She called. Draco walked up to the counter. "You may go in and see her now."

"Thank you. Good-bye."

"Good-bye now!"

Draco walked back down the hall, turned to the right and walked quickly down the hallway. He stopped at Hermione's door and went in. He looked around at the surroundings of the entirely beige white room, no gifts sitting on the counters, no flowers, no cards, _'What is going on here? Why doesn't she have any gifts or anything? Does no one care about her… besides me?' _He walked over to the bed, surrounded by a drape, and held his breath. _'She's fine, she just came in because she… I don't know, but nothing bad happened to her. NOTHING!' _Draco pulled open the curtain and gasped as he saw Hermione. Her head was wrapped with bloodstained gauze and her face was covered with blue and purple bruises.

"Oh. My. God. Hermione!"

Draco walked up to Hermione and began shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Hermione! Come on, get up! Come on! Please! Come on!"

"She's not going to awake, you know. She's been in a coma for the past 2 months. "

Draco spun around and gasped, seeing who the boy was. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know."

"Know what?"

"That you love her." With that the boy disappeared with a pop.

I do a lot of this… who was it stuff, don't I… oh well… I just like cliffies okay? Rite. So, yeah. It's quite short, but if it's possible, I already have a writer's block for this fic. I dunno, I have problems, okay!


End file.
